


MyMusic- Satern 2 (Satan X Intern 2)- Why do they keep doing that!

by VladimirVampier



Category: MyMusic, MyMusicShow, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-15
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-02-25 11:24:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2620013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VladimirVampier/pseuds/VladimirVampier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every man has the feeling to kiss Intern 2. Pairings: one sided- Metal/Intern 2 one sided- Hip Hop/Intern 2 one sided- Dubstep/Intern 2 one sided- Indie/Intern 2 Satan/Intern 2.</p><p>It gets pretty deep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

What are you doing audience?!  
Staring at a very strange and wicked MyMusic related fan fiction?  
Oh god no..  
Pairings:   
one sided- Metal/Intern 2  
one sided- Hip Hop/Intern 2  
one sided- Dubstep/Intern 2  
one sided- Indie/Intern 2  
Satan/Intern 2

 

Melvin was sitting at his desk in the MyMusic Company. It was a really calm day. Scene had the flu, so she wasn’t bugging him about meme’s and singing Nyan Cat all the time. Oh great.. Now he had that irritating song in his head. He made it go away by thinking about sexy flowcharts. Suddenly red and orange flames were coming out of the floor right before Melvin’s workspace. One second later none other than Satan walked through out of the flames. He had his wicked smile on his face. Melvin always noticed how the smile got wider when his eyes felt on him. “Heey, Melvin,” Satan said with a smile. Melvin always thought it was cute how you could see his pointed tears when he smiled. “Heey, Satan,” he answered,” How’s hell?” “Lonely.” Was the short answer. The smile faded a little. A loud bang was heard when Indie came bursting through the door of his office. The door banged on the wall. “WHERE IS IDOL?” he yelled. Satan walked away from Melvin’s desk and sat in the chair right behind the entrance. “She’s sick, Indie, she got the flu,” answered Melvin. “Okay great..” Indie said, walking up to Melvin. “Intern 2,” he said, his hand on his hip. “Get up.” Melvin quickly got up, not wanting to get in a mess with his boss. Indie’s hand found his way in the poor Intern’s shirt and yanked him against himself. Suddenly Melvin felt the lips of Indie against his. As quick as the kiss came, it stopped. Melvin was flabbergasted. In the corner of his eye he could see Satan. The devil’s face red twisted in a very angry way. Indie disappeared in his office again. What was that all about?

It didn’t stop by that one kiss. Metal walked up to Melvin. “ Heey man,” he said. Melvin greeted him back. “What’s he doing here?”Metal asked pointed towards the devil, who was still sitting at the chair by the entrance. “I don’t know..” “Okay,” Metal smiled to Melvin,” You know were Scene keeps the microphone? It kind of disappeared..” Melvin got op from his chair. “I’ll help you search in the basement.” He smiled sweetly. “Good, very good,” Metal said. “Sorry?” Melvin asked, walking towards the door of the basement. “Nothing.” The demon shot him a angry look and stood up. He wasn’t letting anyone alone with his little Intern. As soon as Melvin was standing with his back turned towards Metal, while searching trough boxes, Metal give his ass a slap and a little squish. Melvin turned around. The shock clear on his face. “What was that fo-.” He was cut off because a pair of lips found his. Weird.. his lips taste like metal.. Suddenly the warmth disappeared. “OUCH! HEY WTF, MAN?!” Metal yelled. His shoulder was making a weird sound where none other than the devil himself was trying to rip it off. “ENOUGH.” Sounded a loud and booming voice. Melvin and Metal turned white. That was a really scary sound. “Please..” Melvin said,” Let him go..” Satan let go of Metal’s shoulder. His hand working against his mind. Metal made a run for the door. The door slammed shut. Melvin felt a pairt of hands shoving him towards the door. Satan pushed Metal aside and opend the door. With a rouge push Melvin was out of the basement. Satan got through the door and quickly shut it. “He’s not going out of there soon.” 

It had been quite for a moment. Until Hip Hop came MyMusic Company in and walked straight up to Intern 2’s desk. “Yo, What’s up dog?” he said in his Hip Hop way. Melvin saw Satan’s face change. “I think I’m okay,” Melvin said carefully,” But I think it’s better if you leave me alone with my work.” Hip Hop shot him a look of confusion. “ Okay, but first,” Hip Hop yanked Melvin towards him and kissed him. Melvin wasn’t quick enough to end the kiss. Satan already made his way to the pair. Hip Hop let go of Melvin and grinned at him. The grin disappeared fast when Satan was setting fire to the building. A loud scream could be heard. A scream of utter despair and frustration. It was deafening. Everybody dropped their work and held their hands before their ears. They duck, scared to be shot or something. The scream ended and Melvin quickly looked at Satan. He was red over his entire body. Angry, no, furious. He tried to calm down. As soon as Melvin made a step towards him, flames shot up from beneath him. “WAIT!” Melvin yelled, too late. Satan was gone. Probably back to hell. Satan…

Everybody was busy with work again. There was always enough work. Melvin was still a little shaky from the incident. The flames which threatened to destroy the building disappeared along with Satan. Suddenly Melvin felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He quickly grabbed it and opened the incoming text. From Satan: Heey…are you scared of me now? Am I not allowed to be in the Company? Satan. Melvin quickly answered: No, I’m not. And I don’t know. Why don’t you come and find out? I want to say sorry, for whatever I’ve done to you. I2 Melvin blushed and pressed send. Had he really just texted that? He got even redder. “Woop-woop- dub” Dubstep said. Intern 2 looked at him curiously. He still didn’t understand what Dubstep always said. “Techno has the flu too?” he asked, thinking that was what he said, since Techno was not at his side to translate. Dubstep nodded and sat beside Melvin in Scene’s spot. “Girls..” Melvin said. Dubstep made a laughing sound. Melvin laughed because of the funny sound. Soon both young men were almost rolling over the floor laughing. Melvin calmed down, his stomach hurting from all the laughing. Dubstep looked at the little Intern. Melvin smiled at him. “Must be strange without Techno..” he said. Dubstep nodded sad. “Oh,” Melvin said quickly,” I didn’t mean to sadden you..” He smiled sympathetically. Dubstep smiled a little in return. In one way or another their heads slowly got closer. Melvin noticed Dubstep staring at his lips. He slicked. He couldn’t decline another kiss, if he did that he would hurt Dubstep, he couldn’t do that. Their lips met in a soft and calm way. The kiss lasted longer than Melvin wanted it to be. He closed his eyes and let Dubstep take control. He was actually a good kisser. He opened his eyes again and he froze.   
Satan was standing there. His eyes full of confusion, betrayal, but most of all..hurt. Tears made their way down the devil’s cheek. Melvin quickly jerked away from Dubstep. “Satan, wait..” It was too late. Satan already ran out of the front door. Not listening, his hands for his face and crying like he had never done before.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 

Satan cried and cried. He had never cried so much before. He was lying on his bed in Hell. “How can he do this to me?” he asked no one in particularly. “First he asks me to come over to say sorry, and then I walk in on him kissing with somebody else… Doesn’t he know I-I love him?” He cried again when the image of Intern 2 and Dubstep flashed in his mind. He screamed his demon roar. He wouldn’t understand.. He doesn’t even know that I love him.. I’ll never, never, NEVER tell him. Satan slowly closed his eyes. He cried himself to sleep.

Melvin didn’t know what to do. Everybody in the Company wanted him to say he loved them. They were bickering about who Intern 2 liked. “I have told you so many time,” Melvin said, slowly getting frustrated,” I don’t like ANY of you.” Again nobody listened. Goddamnit. He sighed in frustration. He needed calmness, no sound. He had to think about a way to apologize to the Devil. He really screwed it up. I’m not even sure why it hurts me so much to not see him and hurt him.. Do I like him? His stomach growled as if he was disagreeing with him, just like the butterflies every time he saw the horned man. No. I love him. He quickly got up.  
I will find a way to Hell.

Satan was finally done crying. His tears were all dried up. Even God had ask his former angel if he was okay. Satan never answered him. You can’t understand, everybody likes you.. A disagreeing growl came from heaven. “He likes you,” was the last thing God said. Satan looked up with a snap. “What?” God didn’t answer. That’s too bad.. I saw him kissing everybody except for me.. He growled softly. Now he was getting angry. He decided to make a walk around Hell. He could get his mind off of HIM and concentrate on something else. It was harder then he thought. The little Intern was still on his mind. No matter what he did. Causing him more pain than he had originally thought. His demon’s roared and Hell burned more than ever, because of the pain of their master. “Forget him.. “All the voices told him the same. “He isn’t worth it.. Keep away from him.. He will only hurt you..” Satan groaned. “That’s the problem..” I can’t.

Melvin was running from shop to shop. Most people give chocolate, right? Or flowers? Does Hell have flowers? They would only die sooner.. He got frustrated and desperate. He really didn’t know what to do. Until his eye fell upon a card. It was a sweet card with a little teddy with a sorrowful look, it read: I ‘d walk to Hell to make you forgive me. I’m so sorry. Melvin chuckled a little. He decided to buy him. “Can I borrow a pencil?” he asked the counter lady. She smiled at him and gave him a pink one. He wrote down: I’m truly sorry. I really like you, Satan. Hell, I even love you. I hope you can forgive me. He gave the pencil to the counter lady. “Thanks,” he said. She smiled again,” Good luck with your boyfriend.” Melvin looked at her shocked. She began to laugh. “I could tell from your writing.” He nodded. He began to walk away. How do I get in Hell? He wasn’t paying attention while walked over the street. With his head in the clouds he couldn’t see the approaching car. Which drove at full speed at the unsuspecting Intern 2.

 

Dundunduuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 

Satan sighed. He couldn’t be to long mad at the little Intern. He suddenly had a strange feeling. Alarm bells were going off in his head when a demon walked up to him. Normally they wouldn’t dare coming close when he was in the yard. What worried him more was the mixed expression of the demon. It showed angst, worry, sadness and compassion. It brought him something. It was a bag. The demon gave him the bag with uncertainty. Satan cocked a brow. The demon bowed and walked away. Satan looked curiously at the bag. Curiosity soon was replaced with confusion and then with a deep hurtful sorrow. The stuff in the bags belong to a man who he knew too well. The hurt began to grow. Satan got nauseous and had the feeling he had to throw up. The stuff belong to his little Intern. Melvin… He read the card, tears began to roll down. He wanted to make up to me.. He found the blooded tie witch belong to Melvin. Also his blooded clothes were in the bag. Satan threw up. He couldn’t handle it. A scream escaping his lips. A scream that has never been heard in Hell before. It deafened the demons within and the souls of the lost. It overcame every sound and it didn’t stop. The scream could also be heard in heaven, where the big man on his throne sat with a face full grieve. If you were walking around on earth and you stood still for a moment and listened, you could hear the scream. Everybody who heard became overwhelmed with grieve, they couldn’t walk and only got drawn to the scream. It was like a shout out to every pain anybody had ever felt. When the pained demon himself had never felt so much grieve, he couldn’t do anything else. His eyes big and his body bend forward. Suddenly the scream of sorrow made place for a other kind of scream. This time it was a scream full of anger, rage, furious, savage. Satan’s back made a cracking sound and a pair of demon red wings appeared. Wings which were long since forgotten. His eyes became red as blood, his teeth sharpened, his mouth growing bigger. His clothes tore apart. His body becoming the monster he had never wanted to be. The monster which he had hidden, kept away, to never see the daylight. His scream got even louder and changed from a human’s voice to a roar of a wild beast. Everybody who listened shook. The intensity of the fury making them go wild with fear. The world slowly clasping together. Hell rumbled. Never had Hell seen his master so out of himself. The demons cried, the lost souls slowly fading to a other part of Hell. The scream stopped, but echoed far longer. Hell’s master flew up, gave one last roar and fell to the ground. The demons who were brave went to the side of their broken master. They picked him up and carried him towards Hell’s Castle. Slowly they walked up each stair. Some demons and lost souls following them. They formed a cortege. A pair of demons got faster by the roof of Hell’s Castle, they made a shrine for the devil to lay on. The demons lay Satan on the shrine. Presenting him to above. Hell’s master was long gone. He didn’t even feel God watching him. A single tear rolled down Heaven’s almighty God. Even though Satan was a creature full of horror, he was still once one of his angels. A fallen angel, yes. But God was made for forgiveness, the perfect example for loving everybody. Nobody deserved the pain which could be felt al trough Hell and Heaven. He looked at his fallen angel. A sad expression on his face. Maybe there could be something changed. A last memorial was giving by all demons singing the song of Hell. The voices could be heard from everywhere in Hell. Hell’s Castle roared. The lost souls sang. The demons howled. Everybody could hear them. In the back of every human’s head could it be heard. Every angel opened their ears for the song of death. They consumed it. Hell cried. The last song..

 

PLEASE DON’T KILL ME!! D:

……………….  
*crying*  
b-bye.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Please don’t kill me T^T

Where do I go? I have no purpose here. Nothing makes sense, everything is meaningless. The devil walked around the yard of Hell. His eyes had been dull since the day he woke up. Although, he got the feeling he never did get up. He died that day. He wish he could’ve died. But he couldn’t. His angle was gone to some place he couldn’t follow. Lucifer didn’t go to earth anymore. Why would he? There’s nothing left for him. Not that there were something for him in the first place. He was blinded by the love he felt for Melvin. He couldn’t see. He couldn’t see how Melvin didn’t belong to him. Oh how much he wished he did. He didn’t know, he was naïve. He was stupid, but most of all, he was a FOOL. One giant fool. How could he ever had thought that this whole love thing could work out? He was the Devil for Hell’s sake! He and a mortal?! That couldn’t have gone good. It was wrong, it was all wrong. He could have never had Melvin. What? He should have brought Melvin to Hell? Yeah, that would have been just great. It didn’t work. It can’t work now, that’s for sure. Satan arrived at the place he got the new a few days ago. He instantly fell to his knees. It could have worked, it was going to be alright, sooner or later Melvin would see the love he had to give. The love he thought he’ll never feel. The love only for Melvin. The love deep hidden in his heart, like a flame which was never dying. The true love he felt. The love for the mortal. “He would’ve seen it..” he softly whispered. The wind caressing his brown curls. They could have been happy. A tear rolled down his cheek. They would have been happy. Another tear made its way over his pink cheeks. He would have given Melvin everything. The tears came faster. He would have given Melvin a good life, with much love and attention, hell, he even considered living above, in the land of the living, if that would have made Melvin happy. A river flow over his cheeks. It were silent tears, he made no sound and let them come. “Come at me bro,” he whispered against the tears. Some demons who were at the yard stopped to look at them. They had never seen their master so silent and so…broken. One demon walked up to Hell’s master and laid a hand, ahem claw, on his shoulder. “It’s alright,” Satan said against the demon,” He went to a place I can’t follow. It was my biggest fear.” The demon growled something. Satan nodded,” He never knew.” Lucifer sighed and stood to his feet. “He didn’t love me back.” He closed his eyes. “That’s not true..” a light voice sounded through Hell. Satan looked up sharply. A sudden light blinded Hell and his master. Satan closed his eyes against the blinding light. “What the hell?” he mumbled. “Don’t swear.” The voice sounded again, this time from close. Lucifer opened his eyes. “No.” he said softly. An angle was floating before him. His light surrounding him. “What does a son of God has to do in Hell?” he asked the beautiful men. A soft chuckled escaped the angle’s lips. “But Satan, don’t you remember me?” he asked. Realization suddenly crashed in. “That can’t be.” Satan took a step back. The angle held his arms out. Lucifer’s eyes were big with shock. The angle came closer. His hand softly touched the devil’s cheek. “Please don’t cry.” Satan didn’t even knew he was crying. “M-Melvin?” he asked his voice hoarse. The angle nodded. He softly kissed Satan’s cheek. “I really liked you, I loved you.” Melvin said. A soft smile on his face. “You look more beautiful then you’ve ever been,” Satan said. A little smile present on his face. “I’m so sorry.” Melvin said. Satan shook his head. “No, I’m sorry, for not telling you sooner.” Melvin hugged him. “I’m alright now. Everybody cares for me.” Satan nodded,” Up there.” He waved to God. The big man smiled and waved back. “But how have you become such a delicate creature?” Satan asked. “After I died, I could see everything..” he said softly,” I saw the company, my work, my flowcharts..” A tear rolled down his cheek. Satan softly wiped it away. “I could see everybody attending my funeral. When I arrived at the top of the stairs, God asked me if I wanted to become a angle, to lead confused souls to the right path, or I would live in Heaven, with peace and nothing to attend, the peace I deserved. I said I wasn’t sure. I asked him what I had to do if I became a angle. He answered that I could see you. He knew that was what I wished the most for. He showed how you were doing. That was the worst thing I’ve ever seen.” Melvin sobbed. Lucifer pulled him close and hold him tight. “I’m sorry you had to see that, I’m so sorry.” Melvin shook his head. “I saw what it did to you, so I said to God: He needs me. I choose to become a angle. I could visit you whenever I could. He promised. He also told me that he didn’t give much people a chance to become a angle. Only those who could. I’m so happy I could..” Satan loosened his grip on Melvin. “I’m also very happy. You’re so beautiful now.” He looked up at God. ‘Thanks’ he mouthed. God winked to him. He was already happy he could had saved the souls of two important lives. He was glad he could give love a chance. “I had to meet you really far.” Melvin said, wiping away the tears. “You sure did,” Satan laughed,” Meet me far.” Melvin smiled, his wing widening. “I’m sorry, but I have to go now. I’ll visit. Because you can’t. Gabriel would never let you in.” He chuckled by the thought alone. Satan grinned,” He would never.” He looked at Melvin, their hands still intertwined. “I always said you were my angel,” Satan said. Melvin slowly floated up, their grip on each other’s hand slowly loosening. “But now you’re truly are a angel.” Melvin flew up high. His laugh ever echoing through Hell. Satan looked one more time to Heaven and whispered,” Meet me far.” 

 

That’s it guys!  
That the end!  
I’m sorry for killing all your feels TT^TT  
I’m so sad and emotional right now T^T

I really had a thought time figuring out how to end this in a good way, when I saw that beautiful piece of art: Meet me far, by Skuiki on DA, I knew what I had to write.  
Thank you for sticking with this story/reading this crappy fan fiction. I hope you enjoyed. Comments are much appreciated.

Bye!


End file.
